Red String
by rockinruler88
Summary: Alfred is just a simple boy living a simple life. However, he knows he is different form the others. And who is this new boy that stumbles into his life? Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy), gore, and attempted rape. Written in Alfred's POV. USUK


**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. **

**Hey everyone. Originally this was just going to be one chapter, but I decided to split it into two for the sake of getting part of this published and I didn't want to make it too long. So the second chapter is pretty much written and will be out soon. **

**Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy), gore, and attempted rape. Written in Alfred's POV.**

* * *

I was just a normal teenager who lived a simple life. In this society that's what everything was: simple.

I lived in a simple home, had a simple family with a father, a mother, and a younger brother, went to a simple school, had simple friends. Everything was so bland. But I felt different from the others. So distant from the rest. I felt that I was trapped and suffocated by their forced happiness that it disturbed him at times, for I knew that these people were not truly happy. They were all so oblivious to what was really going on. While the others were so conformed, I felt radical.

Although, I told this to no one for fear I would be punished. Punished for breaking the rules, for straying from the pack, for being different. I've heard that people who break the rules are taken to be 'fixed', different is broken in this society. Our society is against the idea of independence, of being different and deal with such travesties with harsh force.

'What's so wrong with different?' I always as myself, but never say aloud. I just play the part of a simple boy.

One day as I walked to school I felt a little shaken. Like there was a disturbance to normality around me. My eyes scanned my surroundings but noticed nothing different. Everyone was still smiling and looked the same from their face and the same, simple uniform to how they talked. I walked into class and smiled at everyone as if I was just like them, but I was not. I sat at my desk as the teacher stood in front of the room and spoke.

"Students today we have a new student coming to join us. Please introduce yourself." Then a boy walked in.

"Hello my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Everyone else reacted as if he were a normal student. That nothing had changed, but in fact everything had changed. Arthur was different from the rest just like me. He didn't act simple or conformed and I could tell his smile was fake. While he looked like everyone one else from his uniform to his smile, he shined amongst them.

Throughout the day, I trailed this boy and observed him with interest. I noticed that Arthur played the role of the simple boy as I did. He lazily took notes and would often zone off in class. He would not eat lunch with the others and at times seemed to just disappear. No one suspected how different he was. No one considered him a threat.

I would often glance at Arthur during classes. At times our eyes would meet and I could feel a connection between us. However, I could never gain the courage to talk to him.

However, one day Arthur walked up to me before class started.

"Hey why do you keep staring at me?" I was at a loss for words. My mind stopped as I tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh-I uh.." He brought his face closer to mine and stared into my eyes.

"Hmm. You're kind of cute you know." He chuckled. He smirked and walked away as I blushed. That was my first real encounter with him. After that he kinda became my obsession. I couldn't stop thinking about him. One day I noticed he wasn't at lunch again, and I went in search of him. I wandered through the hallway with no sign of Arthur until I heard music. I followed the noise of what sounded like a piano until I reached the music room. I opened the door slowly hoping it wasn't a teacher so I wouldn't get in trouble for not being with the others. I was surprised when I found Arthur there, at the piano playing a beautiful melody. I closed the door silently trying not to disturb him since his back was facing me. He looked like an angel as the sunlight shone on him while he played. Something began to surge within me. Was it happiness, anxiousness.. no it was something more, something stronger. He finished playing and spoke.

"You know, I'm starting to enjoy our encounters."

"Me too." We both smiled at each other. A few days later I found Arthur in the gym with two other people. I remembered them instantly. Their names were Ludwig and Feliciano. They ran away from home because they were in love with each other. That is forbidden in our society. Two boys in love with each other was unnatural in our society's eyes. I saw them talking and noticed Feliciano started to cry. Ludwig told him to be brave and that it wouldn't hurt, he nodded his head, and I watched as Arthur pulled out a pair of scissors. He leaned in and I watched as Arthur started to cut strings off of Ludwig and Feliciano. They were long, black strings that were as thin as hair. I stared in shock as blood and a black, shadowy ooze started to seep from where their strings had been. I wanted to run and call for help but as soon as I looked back, it was all gone. Ludwig and Feliciano sat there and smiled at each other. They both gently placed a hand on each others' cheeks and stared happily into each others' eyes. They both thanked Arthur as they walked away, and Arthur slowly approached me. He smiled at me and I certainly knew at that moment that Arthur Kirkland was different from the rest. He walked different, talked different, smiled different, and acted different. He wasn't some empty shell, but rather a living being.

"They use those strings to control us. They're like puppet strings to control us or rope to confine us. Whatever it takes to keep us from being who we really are. So we don't break the the rules. If they stay in too long, they'll tie around your brain and you'll be trapped." Then he left as I stood there overwhelmed with emotion.

I started to notice these strings on everyone now. Students, teachers, pets, even some of my family. I looked in the mirror one night before I went to bed and almost missed it. A string. A lone string that connected the edge of my mouth to the top of my head. I ran my fingers across it. It felt smooth, but sharp at the same time. It hurt. I wonder if anyone notices these and if so why don't they talk about it. I grew afraid and went to Arthur and asked if could cut it off. He grabbed his scissors and gently cut it off and undid the knots that connected it to my mouth. 'It didn't hurt.' I thought as I rubbed the side of my mouth. He assured me that I was fine and kissed my cheek.

I started to spend more time with Arthur after that. We would ditch lunch and talk together on the roof. Arthur would at times kiss me on the cheek when we sat and snuggled against each other. I didn't complain or anything; in fact, I enjoyed it. I began to feel strong feelings for Arthur. We were together all the time. One day I took him to my secret hideaway where I feel at peace. It was a secret cave in the park that no one knew about. I discovered it one day when I fell into it while walking. I made Arthur close his eyes as I lead him the the end where there was this beautiful pond and near it was an oak tree. All of it was illuminated by sunlight that streamed through small holes from the surface.

"It's beautiful." He said astounded by the sight. We sat under the tree as I laid my head on Arthur's lap. He began to run his fingers gently through my hair and hummed a soft tune. The gentle summer breeze and having Arthur there made me at peace. This was our small paradise away from the cold world out there. I leaned up as I pulled out chocolate I made for him out of my backpack. I know girls are only supposed to make them for guys but you know what, who the fuck cares. He smiled at me and said it tasted delicious. He leaned his head on my shoulders as we talked.

"Why are the others so different?" I asked.

"They could say the same about us if they knew." That is true.

"I don't like the world we live in. I don't like them." He said.

"Why?"

"Because they hurt us if we're different. What kind of people hurt others just because they are different. You saw what happened to Ludwig and Feliciano, they were punished just because they loved he other." He had this look of disgust on his face.

"I still love my family despite them being normal."

"I love my parents too, but I wonder if they would love me back if they knew I was different. I don't want people to be confined in this place we call a society. That's why I pretend to be normal, I don't want to be separated from them, and I want to help as many people as possible. I don't want people messing with my head because they don't like who I am." I couldn't help but smile at Arthur's determination. He had a strong will and I loved that about him.

I wondered if I would hate my family if they turned on me and wanted me to be 'fixed'. I don't think I could ever hate them no matter what. Although, I don't want those horrible strings to come back. I wondered if there was a place out there. I've heard secret rumors of it, but talking about it is forbidden. A place out beyond out society where people could act however they wanted, where people could be free. I could go there and bring Arthur, and maybe my family with me. Arthur and I could live together in peace, and not have to fake our happiness in front of others. We could finally have a home where they could be happy, and be who we really were. I looked over at Arthur and smiled. I felt empowered by the idea so much that I leaned over and kissed him. Suddenly I realized what I was doing, and thought about pulling away but rejected the idea immediately. Our lips molded together perfectly. I felt Arthur stiffen at first from shock, but then he kissed back. This was the best moment of my life, and I didn't want it to end ever.

We broke apart for air and as I looked down I noticed a string. However this one was different from the rest. I was warm and soft. But most of all it was red. I asked Arthur and he said it was fate. The red string of fate that tied people who truly belonged together. It connected Alfred and I and stemmed from our hearts. Arthur said the most important thing about this string was that it could never be broken. We both smiled at each other and pressed our lips together. I realized then that I was in love with Arthur Kirkland and no matter what, I would always love him.

I was happier from that moment on. I was happier in school as Arthur and I had nearly every class together and would sit with each other at lunch. We would spend our afternoons together in my secret hiding spot. We would kiss once in a while, but avoided detection. It was beautiful our relationship.

Eventually after being together for nearly half a year I asked Arthur if he wanted to take our relationship further. He was a little hesitant at first for fear of being caught but in the end agreed. I brought him to my house one night when my parents and brother were gone. We sat in my room on the bed awkwardly, as we both had no clue what to. I decided to make my move as leaned over and kissed him. I kissed him passionately at first and slowly started to remove his clothes. I wanted to savor every moment of our time together. He moaned and blushed as my hands roamed his body. I gently pushed him back onto the bed and resumed our make out session. He timidly unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off of me. I straddled him as I sucked on his neck and kissed down his chest empowered by his moans and gasps. I was glad he was enjoying this. I pinched and sucked on his nipples as they began to harden. His moans grew louder as it bit down gently. He leaned up and kissed me as my hands moved down to unzip his pants. I pushed them down along with his boxers and stared down at his naked figure.

"Beautiful." I said. At this point nothing mattered. Our society, my family, or what others would think of us. Nothing else mattered except this beautiful creature in front of me. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight through my curtains, and the blush that covered his body made him look like an angel. He seemed so pure, so heavenly, so forbidden that I couldn't resist. I leaned down and kissed him with as much emotion as I could muster into one simple act of affection. My hands moved to remove the rest of my clothes until I was bare as well. He pushed himself up and pushed me onto my back. I was shocked by what he did next. He started to pump my cock slowly, his face growing closer as I could feel his hot breath on my dick. I was excited and anxious for him to go further and touch me even more. I groaned and shivered as he licked and sucked from the base working his way up. I nearly came as he finally encased me with his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. My fingers intertwined themselves in his hair as encouragement to go further. He moved his head faster as my fingers tightened in his hair. Arthur stopped as he looked away from me and blushed.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

"I uh- wanted y-you to do the same thing to me." I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he acted like this. My mind drifted to something I saw in a forbidden magazine that had two men doing very intimate things. I believe it was called yaoi or something like that, but anyway, I told him to turn around and sit on my face. He looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyway.

"Now what's next-" He said until I pushed him down until his face was in front of my cock again. I placed my hands on his soft ass and massaged it. He soft moans filled my ear as I spread his cheeks apart. My eyes stared at his asshole as it quivered in anticipation. It was small and red as I leaned forward and licked it. He moaned as buried my face into his ass. I stopped and placed gentle kisses around his hole. I looked up at a blushing, panting Arthur.

"Hey babe. Keep doing what you were doing earlier." I noticed his hole twitch at the mention of doing more erotic things. He leaned down and started sucking me again as I pushed my tongue deep inside him. I thrusted it in and out as I heard him gasp in pleasure. I wet one of my fingers and pushed it inside. He grunted in pain.

"Shh. Relax it'll only hurt a little if you relax your muscles." He breathed slowly as he loosened his muscles around my finger. I pushed my finger in more as he adjusted, and slowly added another. He moaned around my cock as I started to scissor him and suck on his length.

"Lie on your back." I said and he obeyed. We were both hard and in need of more and I started to position myself at his entrance.

'I wonder how I'm going to fit inside of him. His hole is so small.'

He spread his legs wider as I rubbed my cock at his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked again. I wanted his full consent on anything I did with him. I didn't want to mess things up.

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled at me.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm sorry this is going to hurt." I said as I pushed in slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain. I hated that I was hurting him, and almost pulled out.

"Don't stop. I'll be fine just keep going."

That reaffirmed what little confidence I had as I pushed in slowly and let him adjust. I was finally in all the way. His body was so tight. It felt like I was about to cum right there. I told him to relax as he adjusted to my size.

"Alfred move. Please."

I followed his orders as I slowly pulled until only the tip was left and thrusted back in. He moaned as I thrusted slowly.

"Alfred. Faster." I thrusted faster as I could hear his moans grow louder and feel his hole grow tighter. Suddenly he let out a loud moan after I thrusted into a bundle of nerves inside of him.

'I think it's called a prostate.' I thought as I thrusted into the same spot. Arthur was going crazy with pleasure. He moaned as I put his legs on my shoulders as I went deeper inside of him still hitting his prostate.

"Alfred. Alfred. I-I I'm going cum." I could feel myself getting closer too.

"Me too. Let's come together babe."

I thrusted faster until I could feel his asshole tighten around me as he came. Streams of his cum stained my chest and the sheets as he moaned in pleasure. I came as he tightened around me and released deep inside of him. The pleasure was unbearable as it consumed my entire body. I loved every moment of this as I felt Arthur and I truly become one. We relaxed as we both came down from our highs. I leaned down and kissed Arthur with as much passion as I could muster. I pulled out of him and looked down at his exhausted body. He looked beautiful as he panted and looked at me with those lovely green eyes hazed over with lust. I laid down beside him as pulled the sheets over us, and pulled him closer until our chests were touching. I looked down at him as he blushed at the whole awkwardness of this situation. He was so cute as I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me with those green eyes and smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said as we both kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to warmth of sunlight streaming on my face and Arthur's body next to me. I rose up and looked over to see Arthur still sleeping peacefully beside me. He was practically glowing as I leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful." I said as he looked up at me. He flashed that beautiful smile of his.

"Good morning." He said as he lied back down on the pillows.

"You're ok aren't you after last night?" I had to ask because after all it was our first time.

"Fine. Just a bit sore but nothing to worry about."

"Hey I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think the rumors are true? That there's a world beyond our society where we can be free and not confined by these stupid rules."

"I don't know. I've heard them before but don't know if I truly believe them."

"Isn't that what Ludwig and Feliciano tried to do? Escape to a better place."

"Yeah but they didn't make it anywhere. They were caught in the end and received a severe punishment. You aren't actually thinking of trying to escape are you?"

There was a long silence. "Maybe."

He got up and started to slide his clothes back on. I slid on some clothes as well as he started to hurry out the door on his way back home.

"Arthur wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bushes outside of his house.

"Why are you running from me? Did I do something wrong?" I cupped his cheek as he looked down at the ground. He placed his hand on top of mine and rubbed it gently.

"I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want us to try escaping. Fail. And then watch us be separated forever."

"Hey Ludwig and Feliciano weren't separated."

His head shot up. "They were lucky! What if we aren't."

"Wow Arthur after a great night like last night you'd be a little bit happier."

"It's not that I'm not happy, I just don't want to ruin this."

"Don't worry we'll be fine." I said as I kissed his forehead. He went inside and as I walked home, I couldn't help but feel nervous. 'Is it wrong for me to want to put or lives in danger for the chance of being eternally happy? Is it wrong for me to want to chase my dreams? I want more for Arthur and myself and would I really risk it all for the reward that might await at the end of the path.' The answer is...yes. I would go to hell and back if it meant Arthur and I could be happy together. But the truth is, this is hell. And we have to escape.

I arrived back home and felt an eerie presence as I arrived at the door. Something was wrong. I opened the door and walked in. As I closed the door I called out to my parents.

"We're in here Alfred." I walked towards the living room where I heard their voices and was greeted by the sight of men in white suits.

"What's going on here?" I asked, although I knew what was going to happen. My mom was sobbing as my dad tried to comfort her. I looked over to my brother Matthew, who was off in the corner, trying to be the quiet child he always was. He looked over at me and I could tell there was sadness written all over his face.

"Hello Alfred we're here to help you."

_I don't need help._

"We're here to make you better."

_I'm fine the way I am. I don't need to be better, there's nothing wrong with me._

"Just relax and come with us."

_I don't want to come with you. I'm fine here. Actually that's a lie; I'm not fine here, but going with you wouldn't be any better._

_I'm so scared._

I was taken by the white men in a van to this building on the outskirts of town. The building I was being dragged into felt cold and oppressive, as I kicked and struggled to escape the hold these men had on me. But despite my strong build, I was no match for them. They dragged me down long, white hallways that were dimly lit. As the screams of people grew louder, it felt as if I was being dragged further and further into the depths of hell. They took me to a room and strapped me down to a table. My eyes wandered frantically and saw a window that gave me a view of the room next to me. In there I saw a man being whipped as his was strapped to a bed as well, and as I looked closer there was no mistaking those distinctive features. The messy blond hair, the pale skin, and most importantly the eyebrows. It was Arthur. A man in a white suit walked into the other room and started talking the man that was hurting Arthur. He looked at me and smirked. Arthur was released from his confines, dragged into my room and thrown onto the floor. His body was bare and terribly bruised. His beautiful white skin was marred by bloody cuts. I wanted to cry; in sadness but also in anger.

'How dare they do this to him!' I tried to struggle from my confines, until a man in a lab coat rested his hand on my arm.

"No need to fuss, you'll both be better after this." He said in calm, monotone voice.

"L-let g-go of him." I heard Arthur mutter. His voice was so weak and he body looked helpless, but his eyes were filled with ire as he struggled to rise.

'No stay down.' I thought. 'Don't fight back for me.' But with Arthur I knew that was not an option.

"Heh. I thought you had given up. I see we're going to have to fix you some more." He kicked Arthur harshly and picked him up by his hair.

"Hey Tim don't you think he looks kinda cute?"

"Yeah now that you think about it. Hmm maybe we should have a little fun with him." They chuckled darkly. Arthur struggled as they put him on the bed beside me. Their hands were all over him and I watched as they took off their clothes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Man I'm already hard just looking at him." He tried to part Arthur's legs; however, he still put up a fight. "Come on just give it up already! What you don't want your little boyfriend to see how much of a slut you really are? You know you want this."

"No! I would never want this, especially from a sick bastard like you!" He screamed as tears streamed down his face.

"Why you little!" He smacked his face and all went silent.

My blood was boiling. How dare they. How dare they touch him. How dare they violate him.

Suddenly, something came over me. I strained against my confines desperately trying to get free until *snap*. The restraints broke as I lunged at the men who were violating him. All I saw was red as I beat the man who said those horrible things to him into the ground. His blood covered my hands as his body continuously hit the concrete. The other man pulled at me to get me off of him. I turned a punched him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. I flung my arms at him again yelling strings of words that were becoming incoherent to me.

I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and as I turned to punch another person out, I saw him. Arthur's face was covered in tears and my mind came back to reality. His eyes were wide and held one emotion. Fear. Fear of me, or rather the monster I was becoming. He flung himself at me and his arms around my neck as he sobbed into my chest. "Please stop! Please Alfred just stop it!" He yelled as his tears and words we muffled by my shirt. I looked over and saw what I had done. The second man was over in the corner out cold, but most of all the man I had attacked...he was dead. His blood was everywhere and his skull was completely smashed in; indistinguishable by the world. I wanted to vomit at the horror I had become.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered gently to no one in particular; maybe Arthur, or maybe the man I had just murdered.

Arthur's face rose from my shirt and he stared at me. He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

We left in a daze and walked towards a stream to clean ourselves off. Silence remained between us as he cleaned his cuts and bruises. We had to escape at this point. We were fugitives who escaped fixing and I...murdered someone. We needed help though if we were going to escape. We had no food, Arthur was naked and only covered by some cloth I found as we escaped. Without any food or shelter we would surely die in days. We needed help, and I knew just where we would find it.

We ran towards my house while avoiding detection. We went around the back and I pulled out the spare key under the flower pot. Luckily my parents were gone so we went in. I knew who was here though. "Mattie I'm here." I yelled. Arthur looked at me confused. Just then, my brother emerged with two bags full of supplies we needed.

"Wait. What's going on?" He said puzzled at the situation at hand.

"Well you see I had been planning this out for a while now. Just in case you know something like this may happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to worry you, and my brother agreed to help me with my plan." I looked over at him and he smiled with absolute confidence in his decision to help us. I grabbed him one of his pairs of clothes and some medicine so he could get ready in my room. After I changed into some clean clothes, Matthew and I sat in the living room and talked.

"How was it in there?" He asked.

I described the horrible events that happened: the beatings, how Arthur was almost raped, and how I killed that man. I could see the look of fear and disgust on his face.

"So where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know really. Maybe there really is a place out there for us."

"And if there isn't?"

"Well I'll figure that out eventually."

"You really do love him. Don't you."

"Of course, with all my heart." He smiled.

"And what about you? What will you do?"

"Well I'm not really sure. I guess I'll try to comfort mom and dad, and do my best to lead the others off your trail. I think I'm becoming more like you two. I never really was part of the crowd and I've suddenly become quite fond of this other guy named Gilbert."

I realized then that Mattie was like Arthur, he never was like the others, but pretended to be for the sake of being safe.

"You know I always ask you this but you could come with us."

"And once again my answer is no. It's not my place right now, and besides this is your journey. Maybe one day I'll make the venture and take a chance, but not with you and Arthur. It must be on my own terms." I couldn't help but nod in agreement and marvel at how different the real Mattie is from his fake persona.

"Well I'll make this promise. I'll come back for you and mom and dad."

"Ok, but Alfred answer this for me. What will you do and where will you go if there really is nothing out there?"

And that was the question I had been avoiding, for the answer I had was, "I don't know."

Arthur came back down. "I'm ready."

We grabbed our things and prepared to leave.

"You two should take the back way to the woods. Who knows how many guards are out looking for you two."

We were ready. Ready to leave our pervious lives behind us and escape this world. I hugged my brother tightly as this might be the last time I see him.

"Thanks Mattie. For everything."

Arthur and I walked through the marshes, attempting to erase our scents from being detected by the dogs. Finally we set up camp a few miles on the outskirts of town. As Arthur and I set up the tent, I couldn't help but notice how he trembled. I asked him about this, but he brushed it off as being a little chilly. I knew something was wrong. As we curled under the blankets in the tent I attempted to wrap my arms around him, but he gently pushed them away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Yes something is wrong Artie. You've been avoiding me all day and now you won't even let me touch you. You can tell me if something is bothering you."

I turned his body over to face mine and gave him a gentle smile. His eyes glanced to the side as he hesitated.

"I-I can't stop thinking about it...about them."

"Who?"

His eyes started to water and his face grew red. "A-about those men who touched me. Their filthy hands and the horrid look they had on their face. When you touch me it makes me think of how disgusting they were compared to you." He was crying now. And I didn't know what to do.

"How can I make this better?" I whispered as I kissed him.

"I don't know." He silently sobbed. I turned him toward me and gently kissed him all over whispering I love you everytime I kissed him. He crying started to settle as he opened his eyes. They shinned like beautiful emeralds; however, they were filled with pain.

"I love you and I'll make sure nothing else happens to you. I'll be here with you forever." I said.

He gently tried to smile. "I love you too." We drifted off to sleep.

The sun streamed into onto my face as my eyes slowly opened. I rose and looked outside to check the surroundings. 'Good, no one found us overnight.' I went back into the tent and woke Arthur.

"Hmm. Five more minutes."

"No come on we have to get up and go." He finally got up and went out to make a fire for breakfast before we left. I went to go find some water to fill our canteens. I went back to the camp and found Arthur with what looked like burnt eggs.

"Sorry. I'm not really the best cook."

"I know. It's ok." I smiled at him. Then I heard a rumble and what sounded like an engine. I quickly grabbed Arthur and hid behind a bush.

"Hey what's-"

"Shh! I hear something." The rumbling got louder as I heard the engine get closer to us. Then it stopped. I heard a door open and a pair of feet land on the ground. We held our breath as we heard the footsteps get closer to camp. I positioned myself with the gun I had stashed in it's holster, ready to protect Arthur with my life. Then, I quickly ran out and as I was about to shoot-

"What Alfred don't!" Arthur yelled. My finger stopped with the trigger halfway pulled. I looked and realized what I had almost done...I almost shot Feliciano. He stood there terrified as I tossed the gun to the ground. I stood there frozen as Ludwig rushed out of the truck and held Feliciano.

"Shh. It's ok he didn't mean it. You're fine." He whispered to him. Arthur rushed over to me held me.

"It's ok." He whispered.

"No it's not. I almost shot Feliciano." I was paralyzed. I was slowly turning into a monster. First, the guy in the coat then I almost killed Feliciano.

"But you didn't." He rubbed my back soothingly. I gathered myself together and realized that Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Francis, and Heracles was in the covered jeep as well.

"Where did you guys get the jeep?" Arthur asked.

"We stole it from some military guys. We wanted to come with you guys." Feliciano said with a smile as if the whole gun thing didn't happen.

"Thank you." Arthur said. We loaded our things into the jeep and went on our way. As everyone else was talking, I went over to the front seat to talk to Ludwig.

"So how are things back in town?" I asked.

"Well the military is trying to keep everyone calm while they search everywhere for you." He said.

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh he decided to stay behind with your brother. Something about 'his awesomeness with protect Matthew' or something like that." I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'I guess Matthew has found a really good guy besides me to protect him.'

"So do you know where we're going?" He asked.

"I'm not sure we'll just keep going 'til we're over the mountain then I think we'll be fine."

"Anything will be better than that place. I just want a better life for Feliciano and I." He turned to look at the little brunette who stopped talking to smile and wave at him. Ludwig smiled back.

We continued on for what felt like hours as Ludwig and I took turns driving. We finally made it to the top around night. We stopped to make camp and eat some dinner. Around the campfire we all laughed and joked, but also we asked each other about our futures. We all wondered if there really was a world outside of town and if not, where would we go? Ivan and Yao decided to take the first watch while we got some sleep. I held Arthur tightly as I slept, fearing that if I let go, he would be gone when I awoke.

A few hours later...

"Comrades rise! We must leave!" I bolted up as I heard Ivan yelling for us to get our things together so we can leave. I grabbed Arthur and put him in the jeep as the rest of us hastened ourselves into the jeep and left.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We saw a helicopter not too far from here and saw some glimpses of flashlights in the distance." Yao said. Ludwig was driving at full speed down the mountain. Then a light flashed on us.

"Halt! By the order of the Supreme Council, we order you to stop!" The voice boomed.

"Like hell I will!" Ludwig said.

"Resistance is futile! Surrender now!" The voice said again. But Ludwig didn't stop.

Then it happened. A bomb was dropped. Ludwig swerved out of the way, but impact toppled the jeep and sent us crashing into a tree.

"Is everyone ok?" Heracles asked.

"Yea I think so." Everyone responded. We leaped out and made a run for it. We ran but I could hear the sound of the troops catching up with us. Then, another bomb was dropped.

"Look out!" I yelled. We dogged the bomb, but as we ran the ground started to collapse under us. We were consumed by darkness as we fell for what felt like forever. I grabbed Arthur's hand and held it tightly in case this was the end. Surprisingly, we fell into a river, but the strong currents pushed us all apart as the rapids pushed us downstream.

"Arthur!" I yelled as I desperately tried to reach for his hand as the water overpowered me.

"Alfred!" He yelled. Then I could see a light at the end of the river rushing toward us in what I could only assume could be an exit. I could hear the rushing water fall as we were pushed off the edge and fell. I grabbed Arthur and held him tightly as we fell.

"I love you!" I yelled to him in case this was the end.

"I love you too!" He yelled. We hit the water and everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again the second chapter will be out soon so I hope you all will read it, and please check out some of my other stories. **  


******Hope you keep reading! Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
